


The Alien Job

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Series: RNM Leverage AU [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together, Leverage AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: Alex is one of the best hackers in the world and he's joined up with a team of other criminals to bring down some rich and powerful people that the law can't touch. It's frustrating though, when he has to work with the best thief in the world, who also happens to be one of the most attractive people Alex has ever met.Also known asThe Leverage AU that has been stuck in my head for days





	The Alien Job

**Author's Note:**

> So, Leverage is one of my favourite tv shows of all time (If you haven't seen it, you're missing out! There's a lot of episodes on YouTube!) and my current obsession is Roswell New Mexico, so after seeing a prompt about this on the Tumblr page Roswellprompts I couldn't stop my brain from making this. It's a bit all over the place, but this is as good as it's going to get.

‘O come on, that is such bullshit.’ The loud laughing voice of Kyle rang through the apartment as the door opened.

‘No it’s not!’ Michael’s voice argued. ‘This is serious shit Valenti.’

‘No way! He was not a nice guy! He was rude and mean.’ Kyle said as the two of them came into the meeting room where Alex was gathering the last of their intel.

‘He was mistreated all his life, of course he was a little stand-offish.’ Michael countered as he plopped down on the chair closest to Alex. ‘Manes, what do you think?’

‘What are you two even going on about?’ Alex asked with a sigh. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be involved in one of the many pointless arguments between these two.

‘Valenti expects me to agree with him that Shrek was an asshole, but that’s just straight up bullshit, right?’ Alex looked over at Michael to check if he was kidding or not, but Michael looked dead serious.

‘You’re kidding me right?’ Alex asked, exasperated. ‘I’m gathering intel on a crooked judge and you want me to get involved in your argument about a kids film?’ Of course they would be arguing about something as silly as that.

‘Shrek is not a kids film!’ Michael said, outraged.

‘Yeah Alex, it’s poetic cinema.’ Kyle agreed, looking at Alex, dead serious.

‘Exactly! That’s the first useful thing you’ve said all day.’ Michael said, gesturing vaguely at Kyle.

‘Oh shut up Guerin.’ Kyle laughed easily.

‘Please tell me you two aren’t harassing Alex again.’ Liz’ voice stopped them from arguing any further, which Alex sincerely appreciated. He sighed in relief and turned back to his computer.

‘We were _not_ harassing him, it’s not our fault Manes has no taste.’ Michael said, faux-insulted. Liz just sighed.

‘Alex, are you almost done?’ Liz asked, coming over to him and setting a hand on his shoulder.

‘Yeah, I would have been done five minutes ago if these assholes hadn’t interrupted me.’ Alex said, letting his fingers rest on the keys as he went over the last part he’d gathered before he was interrupted.

‘Hey!’ Kyle and Michael chorused.

‘Enough.’ Liz ordered. There was a low chuckle as Maria entered the room. She came over to Alex to set her hand on his shoulder as well.

‘Hey Alex.’ She said, giving his shoulder a squeeze. She must have felt his tension.

‘Hey Maria. All good?’ Alex asked, she’d been doing some prep work of her own.

‘All good.’ She confirmed, not that Alex hadn’t been monitoring her as she went about her business, but it never hurt to check.

‘Okay, so our target is Judge Ian North.’ Liz started and Alex put up a picture of the man on their giant screen wall. He was a man in his late fifties that looked about as slimy and crooked as Alex could picture anyone looking. ‘He’s been rumoured to be dirty for almost fifteen years, but no charges have ever been brought against him. Now, that is mostly because there has been no proof of his crimes. We are going to find that proof and make sure he ends up in prison, where he belongs.’

‘Our biggest problem is the building.’ Alex continued. ‘There are no records of the exact layout, or the security measures that they have in his office building. So we need someone to get access there, and map the place for us, if we’re going to break in successfully later.’

‘Why do we need to break in at all? Can’t you just do your’ Kyle wiggled his fingers dramatically. ‘hacking thing and get the files from here.’ Alex rolled his eyes.

‘If I could do that, don’t you think I would have done that already?’ Alex sighed. ‘It’s a closed circuit, that means I can’t access it from outside the building. Plus, if there is documentation of his illegal activities, he’s probably going to have it well hidden.’

‘So we need to break in, got it.’ Michael grinned. The pure joy that Michael seemed to feel every time he was going to break the law was something Alex never quite understood.

‘Yeah, but like I said, we need someone to case it first.’ Alex pressed, before Michael did something impulsive.

‘Which will be Maria, of course.’ Liz added and Maria grinned.

‘Of course.’ She parroted. ‘I’ll just smile my way into a tour of the building and then you two can do your thing.’

‘Take Kyle with you, I don’t want you in the same building as that creep without backup. Just introduce him as your secretary or something.’ Liz said, waving Maria on her way. Kyle made a few protesting noises.

‘Secretary? Do I look like a secretary?’ Alex snorted and turned back to his computer.

‘Just wear that awful plaid button up with a tie and those glasses, and you can absolutely pass for a secretary.’ Maria smirked, voice fading as they headed further into the loft.

‘Take a break Alex.’ Liz ran her fingers through Alex’s hair before moving towards the kitchen, leaving him and Michael alone. Alex sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

‘You okay Manes?’ Michael asked. Alex turned his chair to face Michael. He looked as devastatingly attractive as usual. Wild curls like a golden halo around his head, tanned skin and those hazel eyes that always seemed to burn right through Alex’s bullshit.

‘Yeah. I’m alright, just haven’t been sleeping well.’ Alex admitted. It wasn’t a lie per se. He had been sleeping badly, he just didn’t mention that it was because he’d been waking up screaming from a nightmare for the last week. Ever since he discovered his father was looking for him again.

‘Well, if there’s anything I can do, let me know.’ Michael smiled at him. For all his smartass comments and bravado, Michael was actually incredibly kind-hearted. Alex smiled back at him.

‘I will. Thank you Michael.’ Michael seemed to blink at him for a second. Alex realized it was probably because he called him Michael, not Guerin, like he usually did.

‘No problem, Alex.’ Michael said. ‘Are you actually going to get some rest, maybe take a nap, or are you going to be monitoring Maria and Valenti?’ He asked with a knowing look.

‘Well, someone has to keep an eye on those two.’ Alex mumbled.

‘I am actually capable of working a computer, you know that right?’ Michael asked with a smile. Alex gave him a blank look. ‘I could keep an eye on those two while you take a nap.’

‘I don’t do naps. I’ll be fine.’ Alex held his ground. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust that Michael would be capable of looking out for Maria and Kyle, it was just that he was a bit of a control freak.

‘Okay, whatever you want. You want anything to drink?’ Michael asked and Alex looked at him questioningly. ‘I’m keeping you company.’ Michael clarified. Something warm settled in Alex’s stomach.

‘Water would be nice.’ Alex admitted. While Michael ducked into the kitchen to grab them drinks, Alex set up the big screen. One monitor showing the earbuds GPS, the other a live feed of the comms.

‘ _Just stop fidgeting with it._ ’ Maria ordered, the sounds of an every day street in the background.

‘ _It’s uncomfortable._ ’ Kyle whined in reply. ‘ _How am I supposed to fight if I can’t move my arms?_ ’

‘ _We’re going in with the goal of not fighting anyone, so just relax. I’m not even sure why Liz insisted on me bringing you along._ ’ Maria usually did these recon missions alone, but with the threat this judge posed, Alex agreed that Maria should have some protection other than her smile and high heels.

‘Can you two stop bickering and start focussing? You’re only a block out. Do you have a backstory set? Do I need to be getting ready to backstop you?’ Alex interrupted, trying to get them to focus on the actual job.

‘ _Don’t bother honey. If they have the time to backcheck me, I haven’t done my job well enough.’_ Maria replied easily, somehow that line never made Alex feel better. Not that he’d ever seen Maria in a situation that she couldn’t talk herself out of, it still worried him when she went off the rails and spun story after story with no digital back up for it whatsoever.

‘Whatever you want.’ Alex caved, because he always did. He’d known Maria for such a long time, at this point he knew that what she wanted, she got.

‘ _Okay but seriously, a_ bowtie _?_ ´

‘Shut up Kyle.’ Alex and Maria chorused. Michael who just came back into the conference room laughed. Kyle murmured something that sounded a lot like “you shut up” but even their state of the art coms couldn’t quite pick it up.

‘ _Alright we’re here._ ’ Maria said and they all went quiet, waiting to see what she’d do next.

It really was a privilege to be able to hear and see Maria Deluca do her thing up close. It was art. The way she could spin a story, press exactly the right buttons, push just hard enough to get her target to do exactly what she wanted them to. Get them to give her exactly what she wanted them to. In this case, that was a tour through the building. Kyle, to his credit, did exactly what was expected of him. Which was, to shut up and let Maria run the show.

‘We should make popcorn the next time we do this.’ Michael grinned at Alex as Maria and Kyle started making their way to the exit. All the information they needed gathered with ease. Alex laughed.

‘That’s not a bad idea.’

 

‘So, as it turns out, there’s a party tomorrow night at the offices.’ Maria said as her and Kyle walked back into the loft. Alex nodded.

‘Yeah, it’s invite only obviously, but it might be a good opportunity for us to break in. There are going to be strange people all over the building, plenty of distractions for security.’ Alex shrugged.

‘Yeah and no one will expect anyone to break in when there’s a party going on downstairs.’ Michael agreed.

‘Yeah because it’s stupid.’ Kyle argued. ‘The more people in the building, the more chance of getting caught. Let’s just go a day later when the building is empty.’

‘Michael is the expert here.’ Liz stopped the discussion before it could start. ‘He will go over the layout of the building and the security measures and then he’ll decide whether we go tomorrow or another day.’ Michael smiled at Kyle smugly.

‘I’ll make you a map of the place with the security measures-‘ Alex started.

‘Nah, it’s fine Manes. You go get some rest, I’ll just have Deluca talk me through it.’ Alex was tempted to argue with Michael, but the sincerity in Michael’s eyes made him sigh and agree.

‘Fine. But if you guys need my help, come get me okay?’

‘Promise.’ Maria said, smiling softly at him.

So Alex went to the big comfortable couch they’d gotten for this reason specifically, dropped himself down on it and closed his eyes.

Icy blue eyes stared at Alex from the dark. Pale hands with impossibly long fingers reached out to him from the shadows. A cold voice told him over and over how he was useless and a disgrace and how he was better of dead. And suddenly Alex was running. Just running. He needed to get away. Behind him he could hear a fist pounding on a door. Why wasn’t he moving? He could hear the door behind him give way to the assault on it and hands closed around his throat, the cold steel of a hammer brushing past his cheek, he tried to struggle and get away he tried to yell and-

‘Woah, woah, easy.’ Alex shot up on the couch. His eyes felt the size of dinnerplates as he took in his surroundings. Bookcase, weird abstract paintings, artificial light, plant in the corner and Michael. Golden curls, golden skin, golden eyes. ‘You okay?’ Michael asked, his hands held out in front of him, like he was trying to show Alex he wasn’t a threat.

It was like suddenly the world shot back into focus and he could hear his own ragged breathing.

‘Yeah. I’m fine.’ He managed between two harsh breaths.

‘You don’t seriously expect me to believe that do you?’ Michael asked.

‘What time is it?’ Alex changed the subject. Fine, he wasn’t okay, but admitting that wouldn’t do him any good.

‘2 o’clock in the morning.’ Alex’s eyes widened at that.

‘What the hell are you still doing here?’ He asked Michael, who looked away, if Alex didn’t know any better he’d say he was blushing.

‘I didn’t want to leave you alone here, and you needed the rest, so I stuck around.’ Michael admitted, not looking Alex in the eye. Alex tried to process what was being said to him, but he still felt a little disoriented.

‘Thank you.’ He settled on in the end. ‘You can go home now, I’m not going back to sleep.’

‘Nah, it’s not worth heading all the way back now.’ Alex knew Michael’s apartment was only ten minutes away, but he decided not to argue.

‘Fine, do you want to get a few hours of sleep? I’ll go prep the break in.’ Alex proposed.

‘Sure. We are going tomorrow, or I guess today, you and me with the others on stand by if we need a distraction.’ Michael said as Alex got off the couch, making room for Michael to curl himself into the soft cushions.

Alex left Michael in the lounge and spend the next few hours reading up on the security systems in the building. Once the sun started to rise, Alex had a pretty good idea of what him and Michael would need to do to get to these files. It wouldn’t be easy, but they could do it. Michael was, after all, the best thief in the world.

Around nine am Liz showed up, somehow looking like a runway model in jeans and a t-shirt. Alex was pretty sure he looked like a wildling at this point. He could feel Liz’ concern burning a hole in the back of his head. When Kyle showed up an hour later, he actually made Alex a cup of his expensive Colombian coffee. Maria took one look at him and told him to take a shower, because he looked like shit. Leave it to Maria to be brutally honest.

Michael came from the lounge, rubbing the sleep from his eyes at around ten thirty. His hair was even more of a mess then usual and Alex had to fight the urge to run his hand through it as he passed Michael to go take a shower in the far too elaborate bathroom. He grabbed one of the outfits he kept in the loft for these types of situations specifically.

After his shower, Alex felt ten times better. It still wasn’t great, but better none the less. The day passed slowly as they waited for nightfall. Alex and Michael dressed like they were going to a party, while still having clothes suitable for breaking and entering. It was a delicate balance.

Alex didn’t get nervous anymore. He’d learned to trust Michael and his ability to make any lock bow to his will. So when they arrived at the slim window that was going to be their entrance, Alex simply stood back and let Michael work his magic while he kept an eye out for any security that had wandered off their set route.

‘I’m in.’ Michael whispered as the lock opened with a satisfying click. Michael slipped in through the window feet first, Alex tried not to get distracted by the smooth slide of his body through the small window. Alex followed, he was less practiced at slithering through small spaces, so he was grateful for Michael’s steadying hands has he almost tumbled over on the landing. Michael was grinning at him as Alex steadied himself.

‘Shut up.’ Alex warned and Michael held up his hands in surrender.

‘I didn’t say anything.’ The giddy excitement in Michael always rubbed off on Alex a little. Alex rolled his eyes, but couldn’t contain his fond smile as they started heading through the basement.

They slowly but surely made their way through the building, up to the floor where the party was being held and they would have the easiest access to the files. Often, the higher you got in a building, the less security there was, so this party being on the second highest floor was great. They avoided the camera’s as much as they could, but Alex was already set to scramble all the footage before they got out of there. There would be nothing left to identify them from. They finally arrived at the door to the office they’d chosen, it was in a camera blind spot, so even if someone had been keeping an eye on the two lost party goers, they wouldn’t be able to see them now.

‘Okay Alex, time for you to do your thing.’ Michael grinned at him. Alex rolled his eyes but he knelt next to the electronic device locking the door to the office. He used some of the small tools he’d brought to take off the outer capsule and he poked at the wires. It really was much simpler to disable an alarm then people thought. He was about to separate the wires that were going to trick the device into thinking the door was still closed when it really wasn’t when Michael tensed next to him and Alex froze.

‘What?’ Alex asked.

‘I hear something.’ Alex shot back up to his feet, he slipped his tools into his jacket and quickly clicked the cap back onto the alarm. He then heard it too. Footsteps.

‘Shit.’ Michael said, looking up and down the hall. They could try to run, but then they’d be caught on the camera’s.

‘Yeah, we’ll just check around the corner.’ A voice floated from around the corner. Security. Alex looked at Michael with wide eyes. Michael looked like his mind was running at eighty miles an hour.

Suddenly he looked up at Alex with a steely determination. He took two large steps towards Alex, crowding into his space. Alex couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath.

‘I’m going to kiss you now.’ Michael whispered. Alex put it together just before their lips touched.

This was their excuse for being there. Of course. This was just a tactic. Still, Alex couldn’t stop himself from burying his fingers in Michael’s curls and pulling him closer. Michael’s hand cupped the side of Alex’s face and for a second Alex allowed himself to believe this was real. That the passion behind Michael’s mouth on his was real, that the flutter in his stomach wasn’t one-sided.

‘Excuse me.’ Michael made a show of looking up at the security guard with a surprised look. ‘You’re not supposed to be here.’ The guard looked vaguely amused.

‘Oh sorry man.’ Michael grinned bashfully, and Alex tried not to be completely charmed. It didn’t work.

‘Just head back to the party please.’ He said before continuing down the hallway, leaving them there. Alex was still pressed against the door, trying to control his raging heart. Michael kind of stayed there, casually watching as the guard moved away around another corner, while pretending to make himself look presentable. When Michael looked back at Alex, there was a surprisingly soft look on his face. Alex’s mind stuttered at the radiance of him. So he just turned back to the security system and quickly started to take it apart.

‘So we’re doing the fake kiss thing now?’ Alex wasn’t sure why he brought it up. It was stupid considering he was trying not to think about it. The security system beeped softly and Alex pushed the door open.

‘Fake?’ Michael asked, brushing past Alex closely. Alex blinked a few times before following Michael into the room and closing the door behind him.

‘ _Okay, can you two stop flirting and just get this done already?’_ Maria’s voice cut through the tension. Alex felt his cheeks heat up, but he soldiered through, rolled his eyes and moved over to the computer. The security was laughable, it took Alex maybe ten seconds to break in, and then he was searching through the files.

He could hear Michael behind him, searching around for a safe and digging through file cabinets. They worked in silence for about five minutes, Alex scanning through the files as fast as he could.

‘Got it.’ Alex said as he clicked open the folder they were looking for.

‘Yes.’ Michael hissed behind him. He set a hand on Alex’s shoulder as he leant over to see the files for himself.

 _‘Good, get them and get out of there.’_ Liz ordered and Alex did exactly that. He transferred the files onto a flash drive and erased all records of him doing so. Then he broke into the security footage storage and dropped a spike that would scramble all footage of the last hour. Finally he wiped down the keyboard, reminding himself to do the same with the security panel outside and grinned back at Michael.

‘Done.’

‘Alright let’s go.’

The way out was much easier then the way in. They simply made their way through the party crowd and made their way out through the front door.

 

About and hour and a half later, Liz left with Kyle to go and drop off the neatly organized and printed files at the FBI (anonymously of course), Maria left to go do whatever it was Maria did in her spare time. Probably talk a rich asshole into giving her his Ferrari or something. Which left Michael and Alex alone, again.

‘So, do we need to talk?’ Michael asked, startling Alex as he’d suddenly appeared behind him in the way only a master thief could.

‘About what?’ Alex asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew what this was about.

‘About the kiss?’ Michael pressed.

‘Look it’s fine, we were just saving the mission. I promise I won’t be weird about it-‘ Alex felt his face heat up as he continued.

‘Hold on a second here.’ Michael stopped him. ‘I like you, a lot. And sure I kissed you to justify why we were there, but there were other options I could have taken. I didn’t because I kind of _wanted_ to kiss you. If that makes you uncomfortable I can-‘

‘Woah, woah, you _like_ me? Like, _like like_ me?’ Alex asked.

‘Are we in kindergarten now?’

‘Shut up Guerin.’ Alex grinned.

‘Only if you let me take you out on a proper date.’

‘As long as it doesn’t require me to jump off a building.’

‘You’re such a buzzkill.’


End file.
